Harry Potter and the Cullens' Adventure to Narnia
by Megan Hale
Summary: It's really a crossover of 3 stories. HP, Narnia, and Twilight of course. When the Cullen's break into Hogwarts, they are taken to the room of requirements to assist with a duel where they find the wardrobe that takes them to Narnia!
1. Chapter 1

Harry Potter and the Cullen's Adventure to Narnia

"They're going to catch us…"

"Oh, shut up, Alice. Have a little fun," Emmett told his tiny, nagging, pixie-like little sister as they stood behind a strange statue of a one-eyed witch.

Alice crossed her arms, her bottom lip jutting out into the coveted Cullen pout. He spotted her expression and rolled his eyes.

"Oh, come on. You know that doesn't work on me. Now, either you can come with me to follow those twins, or you can go back through the passage," he told her.

"It wouldn't do much good to go back into the passage. Edward's coming with Jasper and Rose," she said, stepping back from the witch statue so they would have room to come through.

A moment later, Edward appeared, followed quickly by the others. The space they were standing in was becoming slightly cramped.

"Emmett, what exactly do you think you're doing?" Edward asked him angrily.

"I was just about to ask you all the same thing," they heard an unfamiliar, slimy male voice say.

They all looked to see a tall man with long black hair and sallow features standing before them in the fire-lit corridor of Hogwarts.

"All of you ought to be in your houses right now. Roaming the castle at night is strictly prohibited. That'll be twenty points from Slytherin, you two," he indicated the blonds, Rosalie and Jasper, who were both looking at him in utter confusion. "Disappointing, I must take from my own house. As for you three, that'll be twenty points from Ravenclaw for you, pixie." He glowered down at Alice. "Twenty from Gryffindor for you," he looked to Edward, and finally Emmett as he said, "And twenty from Hufflepuff for you. Now, I suggest you all return to your dormitories immediately." With that, he turned and began stalking off.

"Wait, we don't even go to this school!" Alice called after him, but he either didn't hear her or didn't acknowledge her for he kept walking.

"What the heck is a Hufflepuff?" Emmett asked, furrowing his brow.

"I wouldn't recommend just staying here. He always comes back to make sure you've left." They were startled by another unfamiliar voice, coming from a guy with untidy black hair and a scar like a lightening bolt on his forehead, wearing glasses who had apparently just stepped through the secret passageway.

"Um, okay?" They all questioned as they began following him down the moonlit corridors.

_Was that painting snoring?_ Jasper asked himself.

"Yes, Jasper. I believe it was," Edward answered aloud.

"Who are you?" the black-haired guy asked suddenly, turning on them.

"We could ask you the same question," Rosalie said acidly.

He narrowed his eyes at her, his voice going dark. "Excuse me? I actually go to this school!"

"Well-" Rosalie began before Edward interrupted her.

"Rosalie, for the love of all that's holy, keep your mouth shut." He glared at the blond before turning back to the other guy. "My name is Edward Cullen. This is my brother, Emmett, my sister, Alice, her husband, Jasper, and Emmett's rude wife, Rosalie," he introduced, indicating each one.

"Well, I am Harry Potter, and not that it isn't nice meeting you or anything, but I have a duel to be getting to," he said, turning once more and stalking down the corridor, only to come back, turn and stalk off to the same point again. He completed this circuit three times before a door materialized in the wall he had been passing. The Cullen's gazed at it in wonder.

"How did you do that?" Emmett asked incredulously.

Harry looked at them, his hand pausing on its way to the doorknob of the mysterious door. "You all aren't wizards, are you?"

Alice chuckled. "Nope. We're vampires."

"Way to keep the secret, Alice," Rosalie said sarcastically.

"It's okay. We can trust him," Alice replied with a smile.

Harry raised his eyebrows at them. "Vampires, huh? Prove it."

Before he even finished his sentence, Emmett was behind him, tapping him on the shoulder. Harry barely had enough time to turn around and see who it was before Emmett was back to his original position.

"Well okay then," Harry said, seeming satisfied. "You all can help me beat Malfoy."

"Who's Malfoy?" Rosalie asked.

"That would be me," they heard someone say from behind them.

They turned to see a platinum blond wearing swishing black robes with green and silver trim striding down the corridor, flanked by two other bulky boys who were cracking their knuckles in a way that was supposed to be menacing.

"Hey, Potter. Finally get some friends other than Weasel and the Mudblood, did you?" Mafloy drawled.

"Shove off, Malfoy," Harry replied darkly.

"Let's just finish this thing, Potter. Once and for all."

With that, they all stepped through the door, revealing a large room with only a large wardrobe and three other people in it: a tall, lanky boy with flaming red hair and freckles, a girl with bushy brown hair and another girl with silvery hair and a dreamy expression.

"Who's that?" the redhead asked immediately, indicating the Cullen's.

Harry sighed exasperatedly. "This is Edward, Emmett, Alice, Rosalie and Jasper. They're vampires. Guys, this is Ron, Hermione and Luna."

There was a clutter of 'Heys' and 'Nice to meet yous' before they all grew quiet.

"Can I ask what's with the wardrobe?" inquired Rosalie, quirking her eyebrows.

"We don't even know," said Hermione, the bushy-haired brunette. "It was here when we got here."

"It's as if they knew I was coming!" Alice squealed, skipping over to the wardrobe, which towered over her small form.

Harry and his friends exchanged questioning looks with each other and the Cullen's.

"She likes clothes," Jasper explained before making his way over to her.

She pulled open the door and peered inside anxiously, observing with disappointment a bunch of old, moth-eaten winter coats. She pulled the first few aside, stepping in so that she could more easily see the articles in the back…..which never came. Instead, she found herself amongst pine trees in some sort of forest.

She turned back around to see Jasper's face watching her from the wardrobe door. "Hey, why is there a hole in the wall?" Alice called to the Hogwarts students.

"What do you mean?" she heard Harry ask, his voice moving closer until she saw him appear in the opening with Jasper.

"There's a forest back here," she explained.

"Uh, there isn't supposed to be…" Harry said as he climbed through, followed by Jasper and soon everyone else out of curiosity.

With each new addition to the party, they had to move farther and farther into the forest until they stood in a small clearing, the only things inhabiting it being a small songbird and a lamppost.

"Where the heck are we?" Malfoy asked in distaste.

"If we knew that, we wouldn't all be gazing around in wonder, now would we, Malfoy?" Hermione said sarcastically.

"I think we've found the secret home of the nargles," Luna said in a dreamy voice.

Everyone rolled their eyes except for the Cullen's, who just looked confused.

"Actually, you're in Narnia," said a voice from somewhere in the trees.

The Cullens jerked their heads in the direction of the voice.

"Who are you?" Emmett asked.

"What are you?" inquired Jasper.

The creature stepped out of the trees, hooves clacking on the ground. "My name is Tumnus, and I am a fawn."

"Oh, well isn't this just dandy," Malfoy muttered under his breath, crossing his arms.

"Did the Pevensie's send you to help us win the war?" Tumnus asked, ignoring Malfoy's comment.

"No, we didn't," another guy said. They all turned to see two boys and two girls coming out from the wardrobe. "But by all means, stay and help out. We'd be glad to have assistance. That is, unless you're here to kill us or steal our plans, in which case," he drew a long, silver sword," I'll have to kill you now."

Emmett, Malfoy, and Harry all snorted at the same time. "Good luck with that."

He was confused. "You don't think I could?"

"Probably not," said Ron bluntly. "They're vampires, we're wizards. Swords don't really stand a chance."

There was a shocked silence, before the younger boy of the two, who had short dark hair and freckles said, "Well, that's certainly an interesting turn of events. Well, welcome aboard. You all can fight with us."

Alice's face grew suddenly blank, Edward shot her an alarmed glance. "Alice, what was that?!"

Her eyes came slowly back into focus. "Ladies and Gents, grab your swords, wands, arrows, whatever. And get ready."


	2. Chapter 2

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

This Chapter is A LOT shorter than I originally planned. I'm extremely sorry, but after having waited for so long to finish it, I sort of lost my muse for why I originally started writing it. There are references in this chapter to Spongebob Squarepants (which I do not own or am associated with in any way other than watching it more than is healthy) and A Very Potter Musical (which I am also not associated with).

If you reviewed this, I would love you forever......well, as long as I remember, anyways. :] Jk.

~Megan Hale~

* * *

Chapter 2

Alice, Jasper, Edward, and Emmett could already hear it coming. Everyone else's ears weren't strong enough to hear the pounding of hooves and paws and feet of about two- or three-thousand creatures heading their way. But soon, they could certainly feel it shaking the ground.

Jasper's military intellect was kicking in. He looked at the Pevensies (whose names he hadn't yet had the pleasure of learning) and asked, "Where's your campsite, we need to get there. Now."

"It's about a mile off," the oldest girl of them said. "We'll never make it back in time!"

"Oh, yes we will," Emmett said. "They're still about a mile off in the other direction. But in order for us to transport you all, we'll have to make a couple of trips."

"What do you mean, 'transport us'?" the younger redheaded Pevensie asked. She clung to who everyone assumed to be her oldest brother.

"Darling, we're vampires. We run. Fast," Alice answered.

"Okay, but there are only four of you. It'll still take a while to get there, won't it?" Harry asked.

"Apparently not…" Edward said. "We're about to have a couple more helpers. Thanks a lot Emmett, now we're all in trouble." Both Edward and Alice glared at Emmett, who just started laughing.

"Care to explain to us why you felt the need to go sneaking into a wizard school, there, Emmett?" came another female voice from where the wardrobe was.

"Hey, mom. Hey, dad," Emmett replied as innocently as could be.

Esme and Carlisle rolled their eyes.

"Where is it we need to be?" Carlisle asked.

The Peter Penvensie, the oldest of them, replied, "That way." He pointed off to a hill not too far away.

"Alright," Edward began. "Alice, you take Lucy first. Emmett, you can take Susan. Carlisle, you take Edmund, and Esme, would you mind taking Peter? Rosalie, take Malfoy, and I'll take Goyle."

They approached each person in sequence, and took off, having flung the person on their backs. Peter was unsure that such a dainty woman as Esme would be able to lift him. Boy, was he shocked. Malfoy hit on Rosalie the whole way.

Emmett through a stick at him, which promptly hit him on the back of the head.

Once that round of people was at the campsite - which was full of strange creatures and things of the like the Cullens nor Malfoy or Goyle had ever seen before - the Cullens went back to the clearing.

This time, Carlisle transported Hermione. Esme transported Ron. Emmett took Luna. Alice took Harry. Rosalie took Crabbe (reluctantly, for he smelled of fish and cupcakes). Edward carried the fawn, Tumnus, who closed his eyes the entire time.

Once their destination was reached, all of the Pevensies set off to check on battle plans and such, while the Cullens and the Hogwarts students sat around a campfire that Hermione had conjured with her wand.

Emmett, being the Spongebob fan that he was, brought out a Uke (who knew where he got it from), and started to sing the Campfire song.

…

The battle came and went. It really wasn't much of anything, what with the extra wizards and vampires, the White Witches army honestly didn't stand much of a chance. Afterward, while the battlefield was being cleaned up, and bodies counted, there was much talk going around about someone named Aslan being back.

This Aslan had called a meeting of everyone, to thank them for their courage and braveness in the battle.

It was nearing sunset when this was to take place. The light of a slowly dropping sun streaked across the sky, painting it a wonder of oranges and reds. The Pevensies, Cullens, and wizards all gathered outside of Aslan's tent, awaiting him to emerge. When he did, all but the Pevensies were shocked to find that he was a giant lion, beautifully gold and marvelous.

Malfoy jumped up from his knees where he had bowed before the mighty lion and shouted "Rumbleroar!" His face was full of light, which was unusual for him, but cast some color over his normally pale features. "YES! I can finally go to Pigfarts! What do you think about that, Potter?"

Everyone - including Aslan - looked at him in confusion, not understanding a word that he said.

…

And then Malfoy awoke in his four-poster bed in the dungeon.

* * *

Interesting ending, right? If you don't understand the part about Rumbleroar and Pigfarts, that is because it's a reference to A Very Potter Musical, which can be found on Youtube.

I probably won't write any more to this unless someone completely fabulous gives me some ideas.

Thanks for reading! Reviews please?

~MH~


End file.
